


Luna's Light

by skinman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinman/pseuds/skinman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville stumbles upon Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is about to appear on my page … I'm just having the most terrible Nuna feels and I need to channel them somewhere.
> 
> Harry Potter's been a huge part of my childhood; my parents read them to me when I was too little to read them myself. When I was old enough to run I was zooming around the garden with my dad's glasses on my nose, a small stick in my grasp, and a mop in-between my knees.
> 
> These two (Neville and Luna) were my favourite characters, especially Neville. I could relate to him, as a nervous outcast, whose endeavors always seem to backfire. Or too Luna, as the kid no one really understood. I was really upset when they didn't end up as officially canon in the written series. But there's plenty of fanfics and fanart for me to get by on.

Neville trudged solemnly through the dark forest, shoulders hunched against the gusts of mild May wind. Twigs cracked beneath his aching feet, and leaves rustled as they skipped across the forest floor. The air carried a calming, damp and earthy scent that Neville was accustomed to, though it seemed to contradict the events that took place only yesterday.

The night was a dark and unyielding blue, seeming almost black to the untrained eye. Stars glistened like diamonds in the bed of dark velvet sky. The crescent moon shined bright and clear. The spell was soon to be broken by the warm golds and pinks of dawn - the beginning of a new day. It was to be the first day of a whole new world, and a better one.

The silhouette of the battered and broken castle loomed behind Neville; it stood as proud as it always had, despite its deep and abiding wounds. No lights glared but the dim and pensive candles that floated in the great hall, where wizards and witches lay in pieces, scarred not only upon their skin, but upon their minds and souls.

Parents, children and friends wept alike for those who would never run, laugh or share their thoughts again. A mother's tears fell onto a motionless chest, as she prayed for the soul of her child, her child that would never return home.

Neville's thoughts wandered to the families of children who had been too brave for their own good. Neville could see them in his mind; Parvati Patel's sister, Padma, knelt over her body, holding her limp hand. He could see Mrs Weasley, sobbing silently into Fred's chest, Mr Weasley's arm around her, tears dripping from the chin of his grave and melancholy face. Colin lying tranquil on the floor, his chocolate coloured eyes closed, never to reopen. His fourteen year old brother, Dennis, trembled beside his elder brother's pale corpse, stroking back Colin's matted, mousy curls from his forehead.

Neville clenched his jaw, he knew that soon he would be out there, scouring the world for what was left of Voldemort's forces. He would take pleasure in locking each of them in a cell in Azkaban and throwing away the key.

Neville had been walking for a while now. The forest was thick around him. Unknown creatures of magical origin scuttled in the undergrowth. His already ripped and dirtied clothes were torn at by thorns and twigs. The cuts on his body stung in indignation. The sky was a lighter blue now; dawn was close approaching.

Then his path began to clear and the ancient oaks, ash trees and bushes parted to reveal a moonlit pond. The reflection of the night sky was clear on the untroubled water; stars shined as bright below and they did above.

A petite, delicate form sat cross-legged on the other side of the pool. Her silver eyes glistened as she gazed upward almost longingly. She was wearing purple trousers and a long-sleeved, blue top. Her feet were bare and pale, and her blonde curls shined almost white in the light of the moon.

Luna didn't appear to note Neville's presence till he was sat beside her, his legs out in front of him. He dusted his hands off on his trousers.

"The moon is very pretty, isn't it Neville?" Luna murmured softly, in her usual airy voice, turning slowly to him as to not disturb the calmness of the forest.

Neville held her gaze for a long moment before nodding. "Yes, it is, very pretty."

"Enchanting," Luna whispered.

Neville kept his eyes on Luna, 'Enchanting', the word drifted in his mind, dancing through his blood, sending a shiver trickling down his spine.

"I always love it when the moon is a crescent. It reminds me of you when it's like that."

Neville frowned, intrigued. "Why?"

Luna gave him her usual small smile, her silver irises flashed intelligently as they turned to regard the moon once more. "Even though most of it is hidden, you don't think that much about that part, because the part you can see shines so bright."

Neville loved the way she saw the world. Smiling softly, he joined her in watching the moon, he thought of many things to say, but nothing seemed to fit exactly what he wanted to tell her. Finally he said, "What do you think I'm hiding?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know, but you should Neville."

"I do," Neville exclaimed, "I just …"

"I know," Luna said calmly. They sat and listened to the silence for a while.

"Have you thought about what I told you?" Neville asked.

"Of course I have." Luna stretched her legs out in front of her. "I like you Neville; you're very nice, and kind, and brave, and handsome."

Neville scoffed.

Luna looked hurt. "You're laughing at me?"

"No," Neville said quickly, "It's just, no one's ever called me handsome before."

"I'm sure they've thought it." Luna said, her voice unwavering and truthful.

"Thank you, Luna." Neville sent a small smile. Luna's eyes glistened with a love buried in friendship.

"I think you're one of the best people I've ever met, Neville Longbottom." Luna finally concluded.

The corners of Neville's mouth curled upward goofily. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he suggested.

"Okay," Luna agreed, picking herself up off the floor and brushing off the dirt of her purple trousers.

Neville knelt down and removed his shoes, stuffed his socks inside them, and picked them up by the laces. He held his free hand out to Luna.

Luna took his hand; large, coarse and warm, and gripped it tight.

Neville took one last look at the moon as the golden dawn began to break through the trees. And he hoped that, maybe one day, Luna would see a full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you can. If you have time then please do. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this.
> 
> This one-shot takes elements from the books and the movies.
> 
> Disclaimer: I think we all know that the 'Harry Potter' franchise does not belong to me. Otherwise Luna and Neville would have been canon.


End file.
